power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja returns(episode)
Ninja returns is the team up Episode between the Ninja Rangers and the Zeo Rangers in this Episode of Power Rangers: Zeo. Plot When Nercon gets tired of failing to defeat the Zeo Rangers he turns to Hydro Hog and his minions to help defeat them and rule the world together, at Rocky's Dojo Amy is practicing her moves and she's visited by her Brother who lives in Stone canyon Rodney and they have a hang out time till Amy is called away to stop a monster attack. Story In the woods the Zeo Rangers are fighting off Symoblites as their defending the people at a campsite, Red Ranger rolls and then holds her side and goes back into the fight. "Zeo Power Saber," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she swings her Sword taking five of her batch down and then she stops her blade on one of them and then strikes him down and poses. "Zeo Power Tonga's," Blue Ranger (Rocco) says as his power weapons appeared in his hands and then he blocks several of their strikes and then strike three Symoblites down and then another four and then they drop to the ground. "Zeo Power Hatchets," Green Ranger (Joe) says as his Power weapons appeared in his hands and he swings his hatchets striking down several of the foot soldiers surrounding him and then he strike one down causing it to spin and drop to the floor and then poses. "Zeo Power Double Clubs," Yellow Ranger (Christy) says as her Power weapons appear in her hands and she starts swinging them and spinning them taking down several Symoblites surrounding her and then she takes down more and then she poses and they explode. "Zeo Power Disc," Pink Ranger (Amy) Says as her power Weapon appears and then he strikes them down with her disc and then flips one over and then punches it in the stomach and then throws her disc towards a batch running towards her and they spark as their getting hit and then drop to the ground as the disc comes back and she poses. "Zeo Gold Staff," Gold Ranger (Wyatt) says as he swings his Power Staff hitting his batch down with kicks and swings from his staff and then blasts them down. The crowd cheers as the Rangers saved them from being attack. "You're welcome citizens and until next time be safe," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as her and the team teleports away. At the Sea Castle Necron isn't happy about what happened to his foot soldiers. "I guess its time I call in a favor from that worthless hog Hydro Hog," Necron says as he looks at his daughter. She's worried about it. Theme Song: Episode 15 : Ninja Returns At the Dojo Amy is doing kicks and flips and punches then rolls and spins and she kneels as she punched the ground and the bows and gets a towel out and starts whipping the sweat off her face. "That's my little sister always trying to be the best," Rodney says as he approaches her. As Amy looks at Rodney walks in "Rodney hey Big bro I can't believe your here." Amy says as she was exc to meet him. " Yeah sis I know your so happy to see me Amy." Rodney saya as he hugs his siste. " So how are you doing In Stone Canyon Rodney I miss you." Amy says as she looks at her big brother. Cast & Character Zeo Rangers Allies *Drew Hale *Cestra *Zoey *Ninja Rangers Villains *Necron **Elyria **Vortix **Symbolites Errors Note Trivia Category:Episode N